Octo Expansion AU: Escaping With a Agent
by Octoling-Mindy
Summary: Mindy is a octoling that wants to get up to the suface and escape the Metro badly. As the train makes a stop, a person walks into the train, hiding something.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard, Squid!

**Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard, Squid! **

The train kept moving.

Agent 8, who was better known as Mindy, was sitting away from everyone in the back of the train. She looked out the nearest window, looking out at what's surrounding the outside of the train.

Outside the train was dim. Nothing really showed at all as the train zipped right past everything outside it.

Mindy then sighed and stopped looking out the window. She then looked at the other seats in front of her.

There was two people who were not really near her: the Captain and Iso.

Iso, in her eyes, was fine. He was giving her gear that would be great to wear up on the surface. She couldn't wait to put the clothes on!

Then, there's the Captain. She didn't like him. She hated almost everything about him in general.

But, there was one person or thing that she hated the most on this train: the Conductor. She hated him with a passion.

Everytime Mindy was assigned a test, he would _almost_ always fail her. It just made her blood boil.

She was just getting sick of doing all the tests she _had_ to do.

As the train kept moving, Mindy started to hum quietly to herself _Calamari Inkantation, _the song that made her what she was now: free from Octarian Society. She smiled to herself, continuing to hum the song.

Even though she can't remember that much of what happened before she was in the Metro, she remembers that she was apart of the Octarian Army as a leader of some sort, and that her name was Mindy.

She also remembers that she was fighting someone during her time in the Army, but, who would that be?

It didn't matter. As long as the octoling was now free from the society that she used to be in, it didn't matter much.

Then, it happened.

* * *

The train stopped with a loud screech from the tracks. Mindy looked up and saw that the train stopped at a train stop.

_Is some other freak going to come aboard? _Mindy thought.

She then stood up, walking out of the train to greet what she called 'freak'.

As she looked around, she saw someone that looked almost like her, but had some sort of cloth covering their left eye.

"Excuse me?" Mindy spoke. "Aren't you going to get on the train?"

The mysterious person then stood up and walked into the train. Mindy followed them.

As the train started to move, Mindy saw more of the mysterious person. They had their 'hair' up, and that they were wearing some sort of crossing guard outfit.

The Captain looked over at the mysterious person, his eyes opened wide.

"Agent 3? Is that you?" the Captain spoke with a hint of shock in his voice.

_Agent 3? _Mindy questioned in her mind. _Guess I'm not the only agent. _

The mysterious person nodded, then spoke. "Yup. It's me."

Mindy's eyes widened.

_It couldn't be! This person must be lying, _Mindy thought.

"Are you _sure_ you are Agent 3?" Mindy questioned them.

The so-called Agent 3 looked at Mindy. "I _am_ Agent 3, but you can call me Three for short."

Mindy sighed quietly, rolling her eyes. She looked more closely at them. She saw that they were wearing a black cape.

That's when it _clicked_.

"Oh my cod, you ARE Agent 3!" Mindy said out loud.

"Guess I changed your mind, huh?" Three told the octoling, smirking.

Mindy couldn't believe it. Agent 3 was riding on this train, with her in it.

"M-May I ask you a question, Three?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's underneath that cloth?"

Three's eyes opened wide. "Well, it's a long story," he told her.

Mindy told him, "Do you mind telling me? It may help me recover my memory."

"I'm very sorry," Three told her, "I can't. I would be discovered as a…"

"As a what?" Mindy asked.

"Can we not continue this conversation?" Three tells her. "I want to know your name. What is your name?"

"My name is Mindy," the octoling tells Three, smiling.

"Thank you," Three said.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Better

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Better**

The map glowed in front of Mindy's eyes.

She moves the cursor, hovering over each test she has and hasn't done.

The octoling then picks a station, smiling.

As she enters the station, she finds out it's another 8-Ball Station.

_Are you kidding me? _Mindy thought, sighing to herself.

She then looks behind her, seeing that Three is getting out of the train, running into the station as fast as he could.

"Made it," he tells her.

"Do you really want to do this?" she asked him.

Three nodded.

"Alright. We have to get the 8-Ball over to it's goal without it flying off the edge."

"Seems easy," Three said. "Let's do this."

After several minutes, they finally got to where the goal was.

"Just hit it straight on," Three told Mindy, calmly.

The octoling nodded, then hit it, sending the 8-Ball to the goal.

* * *

As the two walked back into the train, Three looked around the train, a little confused.

Mindy brought the map up again.

Three then looked over to where the glow was coming from.

"What's that?" Three asked.

"It's the map of the Metro Station. It shows what tests I have or haven't done," she explained.

"That's very cool technology that _they_ have down here," Three said.

_They? _Mindy thought, _Why did he put so much emphasis on that word? _

As Mindy looked at the map, she gasped.

"I can get another thang!" Mindy cheered.

Three looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. Got a little excited there. Anyway, let's get it."

* * *

The train stopped once more. Mindy and Three walked out of the train.

"Follow me, Three," she told him.

As they made it to where the thang was, they shot at it.

After that, they placed it on a cart to place it on the train to bring it to the telephone.

* * *

When they gave the thang to the telephone, they walked back to the train.

"I now have given that telephone two out of the four thangs so far. I can not wait to get out of here!" Mindy said, sitting where she sits: back of the train.

Three looked over at her. He didn't want to bother her, but he wanted to feel included in the journey.

"Mindy? Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Three asked her.

Mindy nodded.

Three smiled, walking over to sit next to her.

"...But still, I don't understand."

Three's head tilted a little by Mindy speaking suddenly.

"Did you get hurt? Is something wrong?"

Mindy looked at Three with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to the cloth around his left eye.

"Yes."

Three sighed. "Did I say I didn't want to talk about it?"

Mindy kept looking at him. She noticed that the eye that wasn't covered had a camera lense look to it.

"Your uncovered eye...It looks like a camera lense," she said.

Three looks away from Mindy. "C-Can we do another test? Please?"

"Sorry about that. I'm just curious. Anyway, let's go to a different test."

* * *

As they entered the test, they saw two buttons.

"We have to get the 8-Ball to the goal, which is in _that_ mess?" Three asked.

Mindy nodded. She then went and hit one of the switches and started to make the 8-Ball move.

Three looked at what was happening with the 8-Ball. He was thinking to himself.

_Mindy has some great skill, _he thought.

After some time, Mindy passed the test.

* * *

The two sat back down next to each other in the back of the train. Mindy started to twirl her tentacle-like hair, looking out the window, smiling a little.

Three looked at the octoling, smiling. He wanted to get to know her more. He didn't even ask about her age, what she likes to do: all of those things.

"Hey, how old are you?" he asked out of the blue.

Mindy turned to him, still twirling her 'hair'. "I'm sixteen, you?"

"Fifteen."

"You seem a little tall than a fifteen year old, to be honest."

"Same to you as well," Three said, "you seem short for a sixteen year old."

Mindy giggled quietly, smiling shyly.

"A-Also, just to add, you're very kind for a Octarian," Three tells her.

"Thank you," Mindy said. "I'm glad to be getting to know you."

"Same here, Mindy," Three said. "Same here."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

Three nodded.

As they talked for several minutes, Mindy pulled up the map once more, seeing where they should go next.


	3. Chapter 3: The Octarian Mob

**Chapter 3: The Octarian Mob**

"How many tests have we done?" Three groaned. He was starting to get bored. But he couldn't stay like that. Mindy was with him, going through the tests with him.

"I've lost count," Mindy said, looking at the glowing map.

"Is there a test that has some action involved?"

"Aha!" Mindy cheered. "Found what you are looking for!"

Three looked at the map, seeing the cursor over the station. Reading the description, he smiled.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

As the entered the station, they both had Splattershots.

"This looks very different from all the tests I've done," Mindy spoke quietly.

Three nodded.

Behind them, there was three metal crates. They laid their backs on the crates, then peeked out from the sides.

There was about seven or eight sanitized octolings on the other side, walking around the area.

"Should we just go and attack them?" Mindy asked.

"No," Three told her. "We have to sneak around."

"But, there is nowhere else to hide but here," the octoling told him.

Three sighed. He kept looking at the sanitized octarians, walking about.

He then heard a yell.

Three saw Mindy, charging at the octarians.

"Hey!" Three called out. "Remember the plan?"

Mindy didn't respond. She was shooting at the octarians.

One of the sanitized octolings yelled out, "Destroy!"

_Wait, she's going to get destroyed?! _Three thought, panic rising within him.

Mindy was now surrounded by four octarians.

Three shook his head and rushed in. He then took out two of the octolings with his shot, easily.

The two octarians that survived looked at him. They whispered to each other, then started to charge at the two.

One of them batting Mindy, and the other battling Three.

Mindy was dodging each shot from the sanitized. But then, the octarian dropped their weapon.

"Huh? Why did you drop your weapon?" Mindy snapped at them, still holding hers.

The octarian then clobbered Mindy, taking her down.

Mindy groaned, then she looked around. She then saw that she didn't have her weapon on her.

"You think you are stronger than _us_?" The sanitized octarian said, smirking.

With Three, he took out the octarian with no problem. He then saw what was happening with Mindy.

He growled under his breath and rushed to help Mindy out.

The sanitized octoling didn't know what was happening until they heard a yell from Three.

"Get away from her!" Three yelled, shooting the octarian right in the chest.

The shot was pretty powerful to drag their body away from Mindy's.

As the octarian was laying on the ground, dying slowly, Three threw a bomb over to the body, exploding it.

Mindy got to her feet slowly. "Thanks for the save," she said.

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to get hurt," Three told her.

The two passed the test.

* * *

As they sat on the train, Mindy looked over at Three.

"Is it about the cloth?" Three asked.

Mindy nodded.

Three _really_ wasn't sure if he should trust Mindy or not.

"Hey, how long do you think it has been?"

Mindy thought for a moment, then spoke. "About some weeks, maybe."

Three sighed. "Alright I'll show you, but do you promise to not tell anyone about it?"

"Yes," Mindy said.

Three then took off the cloth from his left eye. It showed a form of sanitized goo in the corner of his eye.

"W-Wait, you are a…" Mindy went speechless.

"Yes, a sanitized inkling. I shouldn't have told you," Three said, looking away from her. "Now you're going to try to destroy me, right?"

Mindy's eyes widened. "N-No, I couldn't. I have gotten to know you so well, Three. I couldn't kill a person just because of that."

The inkling looked back at her. "Really? Are you sure?"

"You are fine in my book, Three."

Three smiles wide, looking into Mindy's eyes. "Thank you so much, Mindy."

Mindy giggled quietly. "You are very welcome, Three."


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking About the Surface

**Chapter 4: Thinking About the Surface**

"You know Three? I really don't feel like doing a test right now," Mindy says, yawning.

Three nodded.

"I've been thinking...About the surface. How is it?"

Three told her, "Oh, it's great. You can do activities up there."

"Like, what?" Mindy asked.

"Well, there's Deca Tower: the place where everyone goes to do Turf War, Ranked, and League. Plus, there is this job opening place you can go to."

"Really? Cool!" Mindy smiled.

Three smiled. "Yup, it is very cool."

"Do you have any friends up there?" Mindy asked.

Three scratched the back of his head. "Only two: Lizzie and Nathan."

"Only two friends? Aren't you okay with that?" Mindy questioned him with a worried look on her face.

"Wait! I forgot someone," Three said. "Another friend I have is Minka."

"Nice."

Then, silence.

The two didn't speak for a moment.

"H-Hey, Three?" Mindy spoke. "Am I a friend to you?"

"Of course you are," Three told her.

Mindy smiled wide. "What kind of weather is up on the surface?"

"It's mostly sunny, but it can change once in a while."

"I believe I have seen the sun before, but I can't wait to see it again. It's dark down here," Mindy said.

Three nodded.

They continued to chat as the train kept moving on the tracks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about this being a short chapter. I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. Hopefully this is fine for all of you. **


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Power Station

**Chapter 5: Girl Power Station**

After weeks have passed, Three and Mindy found the third thang.

"We only need one more now," Mindy said.

"Yup, then we can get out of here," Three added, putting the cloth back over his left eye.

Mindy looked at the map. "We have to get past a station called...Girl Power Station."

"Hopefully this will be easy."

* * *

As they entered the station, they picked their weapons.

Mindy took the roller, Three took the Splattershot.

"Alright, we just gotta protect the orb," Three spoke. "How horrible can this be?"

Three should have never said that.

* * *

As the sanitized octarians were attacking the orb, Mindy was panicking, looking at the timer.

Three was taking out the octarians as best he could.

Then, Mindy heard a voice.

"The orb broke, test failed."

"Who was that?" Three asked.

"The Conductor," Mindy spoke.

"Welp, lets try this again."

Mindy rolled her eyes, getting ready to jump into action.

* * *

After all those attempts, Mindy was already walking towards the train.

"Wait, Mindy!" Three called out, walking over to her. He gripped her arm, stopping her from walking.

Mindy glared at him. "What?" she said in a gravelly tone.

"Do you wanna try one more shot at this?" he asked.

Mindy shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Mindy snapped. "I'm sure I don't want to try another one of _his _stupid tests!"

Three backed away a little, still keeping the grip on Mindy's arm.

Mindy now had tears in her eyes. "Y-You don't understand what I had to go though to get to this point, don't you?" Her voice was now wobbly.

"Mindy?"

Mindy yanked her arm toward her chest. Three lost the grip on her arm, being send a little far from her.

Mindy then walked to the train, the doors closing behind her.

_Did something happen to her when she first got here? _Three thought to himself, walking towards the doors of the train.

* * *

Mindy was sitting in the back of the train on the floor, hugging her knees. She was crying softly into her knees.

Three looked over at her, feeling guilty.

_I didn't mean for her to feel that way, _Three thought to himself. _But, she said it was the Metro's fault. _

He sighed to himself, quietly walking over to her side. He sat down next to her, putting a arm around her.

Mindy looked up. "Three? W-What are you doing?" She was choking back on sobs.

"I really wanted to comfort you. I felt like this was the right way," he told her, calmly.

The octoling suddenly hugged him, starting to softly cry into his shoulder.

_I feel so bad for her, she doesn't deserve to be here at all, _Three thought while hugging her and rubbing her back.

Three was softly talking to her as she cried into his shoulder. The train kept moving, zipping past everything outside of the train.


	6. Chapter 6: Power Outage

**Chapter 6: Power Outage **

The train suddenly creaked to a stop.

Mindy jumped a little, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Three, who seems to be fast asleep, still having his arms around her.

Mindy started to blush, embarrassed. She laughed quietly to herself, looking around the train.

_Why aren't the lights on? _Mindy thought to herself.

The Conductor calls out, "The power is out, everyone! We can't do anything until it comes back on!"

_Great, just great, _Mindy thought, a little annoyed. _Now I'm totally going to be stuck down here. _

Mindy then sighed. She then laid her head back down on Three's chest, closing her eyes slowly.

* * *

"Mindy? Mindy?"

The octoling groaned, then muttered to herself quietly.

"Mindy, get up."

The octoling then rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her vision cleared up. She looked up at Three, who was smiling shyly.

"Good morning, sleepy-octo." He chuckled.

Mindy gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the wake-up call." She pushed herself off of his chest and sat herself down on the floor.

Three sat himself up, yawning a little. "I really didn't want to wake you up. You seemed rather peaceful there."

"It's alright, I can deal with it," Mindy told him.

Three then looked around the train. "Hey? Where are the lights?"

"Power outage," Mindy said.

"Oh, is that why you were sleeping, Mindy?" Three teased with a smirk.

Mindy sighed quietly. "There wasn't anything else I could have done."

Three suddenly gasped, realizing what happened at the station they were at before. "Hey, are you alright? Like, emotionally from that station?"

Mindy nodded. "I'm fine, we'll just take a different route."

"Oh, good. Thank cod I remembered to talk to you about that."

* * *

Silence.

Silence filled the train like a poisonous gas. Nobody wanted to speak at all.

Mindy sat where she always sits while looking at the CQ-80 device.

Three adjusted the cloth that was over his eye.

_No testing today, _Mindy thought. _Just having a relaxing day in the train with Three. _

"Hey," Three spoke suddenly. "Was there any other tests that caused you to panic?"

"Well, yes," Mindy said, "but I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," Three says, looking at her. "There are some things that _I_ don't want to talk about, either."

_Like, personal things, _Three thought, looking quickly away from Mindy.

* * *

As the darkness consumed the insides of the train, Mindy was looking out the window.

Three sat next to her, smiling. "Cheer up," he started to say, "we are going to get out of here."

"But, what happens if the people on the surface don't like me?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"I bet my friends will like you, and others will like you, too." Three placed a hand on Mindy's shoulder.

Mindy looked back at him. "Y-Yeah, you are right, but…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I just...Feel a bit nervous about it," Mindy told him.

"Don't be," he said. "I'll show you around, and you'll get used to the surface in no time."

Mindy smiled. "Alright. I'm trusting you, so don't break that promise."

"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7: Finding the Last Thang

**Chapter 7: Finding the Last Thang**

The train started to move, it's wheels grinding on the tracks.

Mindy looked at the glowing map, seeing what test she has to pass to get the fourth thang.

Three looked at the map over her shoulder. "Isn't that it?" he asked.

"This?" She moved the cursor over to the station.

"Yeah."

Mindy gasped quietly. "Yup. We just have to get through this last test."

* * *

As they entered, they both had dualities.

"What are you supposed to do with these?" Three questioned.

"Kill all the enemies while dodging them."

Three nodded, looking around sharply.

The two then heard a shout from what they know as a sanitized octoling.

"Get ready…" Three said.

"Go!" Mindy shouted, dodging the shots from their weapon.

As the sanitized octarians tried to take down the two, the octarians failed and lost.

"Is that all?" Mindy asked herself.

Then, a octarian sniper popped up from behind Mindy, shooting her in the back.

Mindy gasped sharply, falling to the ground.

Three charged at the sniper, destroying him. He then looked back at the octoling, rushing toward her.

"You alright, Mindy?"

Mindy's vision was blurry, she couldn't see Three's face.

Three carried Mindy to the train.

* * *

Three tapped Mindy on the shoulder, trying to get her awake.

She only rubbed her eyes and groaned softly.

"Is Agent 8 okay?" the Captain spoke.

"I-I don't know," Three said, holding her hand. He blinked away the tears in his eyes. He then saw that Mindy's eyes opened up slowly.

"My head…" the octoling groaned, rubbing one of her eyes.

Three smiled. "Thank cod you are alive!" He hugged Mindy's arm.

She looked over at Three, smiling a little. "I feel the same way. Also, we should get the final thang."

Three nodded. "Yes, we should."

* * *

As they placed the final thang on the train, they gave it to the telephone.

"Thank you for bringing all of the thangs," the telephone spoke.

Suddenly the parts started to mash together, making a blender.

"That's not taking us the surface," Three stated. "You are tricking us!"

Mindy hid behind Three, eyes widened.

Three took out his hero shot, blasting the blender, breaking it.

"Follow me." Three super-jumped into the ceiling. Mindy followed him.

* * *

The first part to escape was to get through without being caught by the guards.

"You hide, I'll get rid of them," Three told her.

Mindy nodded.

As they passed checkpoint to checkpoint, they got though the first phase.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

As they got though the second phase, the third phase came into play.

"Just don't touch any lasers," Mindy whispered to herself, slowly walking to the other side.

"You know, this is fun," Three said, while waiting for Mindy. "Just the two of us, working together to get out of here, isn't it fun?"

Mindy nodded, walking over to him.

Three gripped her hand. Mindy looked at him.

"Don't die, okay? This is your chance to get out of here and be on the surface."

Mindy nodded once more, looking at the jump pad.

"Are you listening to me?" Three asked.

"Yes, I am. Lets go," the octoling said, looking back at him.

* * *

As the fifth phase came along, Mindy was about to start panicking.

"I'm taking care of the orb," Three told her.

Mindy shot at anything and everything to get through it.

Sighing, the two super-jumped, cheering.

* * *

They made it to a elevator.

As the elevator started to bring them up, it stopped.

Mindy rolled her eyes, holding the Octo Shot. "Who's going to be killed now?"

"Not me," Three said.

Nothing appeared.

After the silence, it started to move up again.

* * *

"Yes! We have made it out!" Three cheered, smiling.

Mindy was in awe, looking around herself. She looked up at the sky, the birds, everything.

She then heard a helicopter.

"Hey! Need some help?" A shrill voice called out.

Mindy nodded. She then looked down, seeing a giant head pop out of the water.

As the statue raised up, it stopped.

Mindy sighed angrily.

_Really? I just thought this was it, _she thought.

She then jumped to the statue.

Three and the two in the copter cheered her on.

As the statue got painted, the timer stopped.

Mindy jumped off, landing on the platform.

The squid with the shrill voice jumped down to Mindy.

"Nice one, 8. Now, let's sing to this statue!"

She bought out a big Killer Wail, but in her style.

"Booyah!" she shouted, destroying the telephone's lazer.

* * *

"Now, I'm free," Mindy said, sitting in the helicopter.

Three nodded.

"How are we going to get rid of the goo on your eye?"

Three started to wipe the goo with the cloth, trying to get it off, but it just couldn't escape his flesh.

"Damn it, it's stuck."

"I can get you a new cloth to hide it, Three. It's fine." Mindy smiled. She used to have on the agent clothes, but now she is wearing the Neo Octoling Armor and Boots, with shorts. She was also wearing Half-Rim Glasses.

The inkling placed the cloth in the trash bin nearest to the seat.

"I'm glad you survived this," Three said.

"I'm glad you still stayed with me," Mindy told him.

"Hey, Marina?"

"Yeah, Pearl?"

"Oh my cod! We are here!" the squid called out.

The other girl, Marina, giggled softly.

"We're here?" Mindy questioned.

"Yup," Pearl called out.

Mindy smiled wide.

* * *

As all four of them got off the copter, Mindy looked around, smiling.

"I can not wait to meet everyone here," Mindy said.

Three held her hand, his left eye covered by a different cloth. "H-Hey, do you mind if we hang out sometime?"

Mindy looked over at him. "Of course. Anything for the squid that helped me out of the Metro."

Three smiled, blushing lightly. "Well, let's get moving, shall we?"


End file.
